Eosinophils play a protective role in host immunity to parasitic worm infections and, detrimentally, are involved in the pathophysiology of asthma and other allergic diseases. Eosinophils are prominent in airway inflammation. Eosinophils are involved in diseases like asthma, chronic eosinophilic pneumonia, Churg-Strauss Syndrome, Hypereosinophilic syndrome, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis.
The present invention relates to constructs and methods to mark the eosinophils in vivo and also to methods for directly monitoring EPX gene regulation in real-time in live animals.